Silent Guardian
by Knivesandstars
Summary: An AU fic; Dumbledore enlists Hermione's help to protect Snape on his mission with The Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fan-fiction so please let me know what you think! I'm not sure yet how it will develop but I plan to update it regularly. Please let me know your thoughts, I welcome constructive comments._

_Needless to say everything belongs to JK Rowling I just borrowed her characters for a while!_

**Silent Guardian**

**Chapter One**

The Welcome Feast was drawing to a close when Hermione Granger noticed the Headmaster watching her intently. The small hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she knew she was being observed. Turning quickly she caught Professor Dumbledore's eye; he smiled faintly at her and then winked. Hermione looked around, feeling somewhat surprised, the Headmaster had never singled her out before. He usually focused almost all of his attention on Harry. She wondered uncomfortably what she had done, or maybe more importantly, what she would have to do. As the plates and dishes disappeared, signalling to the students that it was time to return to their dormitories, the Headmaster stood. Hermione watched as he approached the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up expectantly. Dumbledore smiled benevolently at Harry before turning his twinkling blue gaze to meet hers.

"I wonder if I might have a word with you Miss Granger?"

"Of course Professor."

"Would you perhaps come to my office once you have escorted the new first years to Gryffindor Tower. The password is sherbet dib dab."

Hermione nodded and stood along with Harry and Ron who were staring at her with some apprehension. The Headmaster nodded once at her, then turned and walked away. The Great Hall was emptying rapidly as the prefects hurried to shepherd their charges to their new homes. The staff table was also empty now as the professors made their way to their classrooms or offices, ready to prepare for their duties the next day. Still lost in thought she followed the two boys as they began to usher the dazed looking first years out of the hall and towards The Gryffindor common room.

After introducing the first years to the Fat Lady, Hermione whispered to Harry that she had better not keep the Headmaster waiting any longer. Nodding he grabbed her hand as she turned away.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you haven't done anything wrong. He probably just wants you to keep an eye on me or something."

"Yeah, probably. I'll see you later Harry."

She made her way through the corridors to the spiral staircase which led to Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbet dib dab" she said to the statue of the Griffin, still feeling slightly foolish that she was speaking to a lump of stone.

The great stone statue began to move and Hermione stepped onto the revolving staircase as it began its slow ascent to the office above. The door was open as she reached the top of the staircase and Dumbledore called out cheerfully "come in Miss Granger, come in and make yourself comfortable."

Hermione sat herself in a large comfortable armchair rather garishly covered in raspberry pink fabric with large green flowers emblazoned on its cushions and looked expectantly at the Headmaster.

"Would you like a cup of tea Miss Granger?" Dumbledore waved his hand and a cup appeared on his desk in front of her full of steaming tea with a custard cream propped invitingly in the saucer.

Hermione sipped her tea and waited for the Headmaster to speak. He had taken his seat behind his desk and was watching her intently; his blue eyes devoid of their usual twinkle and filled instead with a silent appraisal of her as she began to nervously fiddle with her tea spoon.

"My dear I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you to come here this evening."

Hermione nodded silently.

"I'm sure you are aware of the extra lessons I have been giving Harry and in doing so, it has come to my attention that I have been neglecting one or two of my other duties. This is where I need your assistance Miss Granger. I am told most reliably by Professor McGonagall that you are top in all your classes and have been since you first came to this school. I have heard Professor Flitwick call you the brightest witch of your age which is a compliment indeed."

"Thank you sir."

"Miss Granger what I must ask of you requires the utmost discretion on your part, can I rely on you not to share this information with your friends?"

"Of course sir."

"It concerns Professor Snape and the rather arduous additional duties he performs regularly for this school."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up at the mention of the sour Potions professor. Dumbledore noticed her surprise and the twinkle returned to his gaze.

"My dear, how much do you know about Professor Snape?"

"Nothing much sir, only that he has been teaching Potions here since he was very young and I have been in his class for the past seven years. I know that there are various rumours about his past but I try not to listen to the gossip."

"Very wise Miss Granger. Professor Snape is a very private man but there are occasions when even he is required to ask for the assistance of another." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and regarded Hermione silently for a few minutes. "Ever since Tom Riddle's return he has been working as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He reports to me after every meeting with the Death Eaters and has been able to provide a great deal of information regarding Tom's plans. We have been fortunate enough to be able to prevent several attacks on muggle born families thanks to his reports."

Hermione gasped and stared wide eyed at the Headmaster.

"So it's true, he is a Death Eater, I- I thought it was just a rumour, people gossiping because they didn't like Professor Snape, but it's all true."

"Correction, Miss Granger; Severus _was_ a Death Eater. A mere folly of his youth for which he has paid a very high price. He is most assuredly on the side of the light Miss Granger and I would ask that you never forget that."

"But what is it you want me to do Professor? How can I help?"

"As I said Severus reports to me on his return from every meeting, however my lessons with Harry have prevented me from being as available as I was. I need you to take his report Miss Granger. The task requires someone who can record everything he says in meticulous detail. Even the smallest thing can prove the most valuable knowledge. I need someone discreet and with a great deal of maturity as some of the things he imparts can be distressing. I also need someone who can administer and sometimes brew healing potions and with a knowledge of medi-spells."

At this Hermione looked up sharply at the Headmaster.

"Professor Snape is sometimes in need of medical assistance when he returns. Tom can be a little harsh on his followers."

"I'm still not sure that I understand Professor. Wouldn't one of the other Professors be better than me?"

"Alas my child the other Professors are unaware of Severus's activities. Only Professors Lupin and Moody know to some extent the duties that he undertakes and I'm sure you can think of several reasons why I would not ask either of them to assist."

"Professor Lupin would be unavailable for several days each month and Professor Moody hates Professor Snape. He'd be more likely to hex him further given half a chance!"

Dumbledore twinkled fondly at her, a slight smile curving his lips. "Precisely Miss Granger. Now you understand my problem, the only option available to me was to ask a student; and the only student who could possibly be up to the task is you."

Hermione sighed and leant back in her chair as the full weight of what Dumbledore was asking of her began to sink in.

"Can I ask one thing sir?"

"Of course my dear."

"What does Professor Snape think about all this?"

Dumbledore smiled "Ah, well, Severus is unavailable at the moment. He was summoned earlier this evening so I have not had the opportunity to discuss it with him. I'm sure when he returns you can fill him in on the details. Unfortunately I have to be at the Ministry this evening; otherwise I would speak to him myself. Never fear though Miss Granger, I'm sure you will do an admirable job."

"But sir!"

"I have every confidence in you Miss Granger. Severus will return here as soon as Tom allows him. I will speak with you tomorrow, do help yourself to tea."

Dumbledore stood and before Hermione had finished opening her mouth to speak he was gone.

Stunned, Hermione sat rigid in her chair staring at the space the Headmaster had recently occupied. Her mind was reeling at the information she had been given and at the task she now faced. Would Professor Snape even speak to her when he returned and what if he were injured? Absently she began to chew her custard cream as she thought of the best way to record any information Snape deigned to inform her of. Quickly dismissing a dicto-quill because it would surely embellish any information relayed to it, she decided her own note taking would have to do. She had often been teased for the copious notes she took during each and every class, but that hadn't stopped Harry, Ron and countless others begging for the chance to borrow them when it came time for homework. She smiled to herself; keeping an accurate record of anything her professor said would be the easy part.

Suddenly the door crashed open and Professor Snape strode in, his black robes swirling and his hair in disarray.

"Where is the Headmaster? I must speak with him urgently!"

"He had to visit the Ministry Professor, he asked me to wait for you."

"Idiot girl! What I have to say concerns matters of huge importance, I will not discuss them with a child!"

"I am not a child sir and Professor Dumbledore specifically asked me to wait here and speak with you on your return. He has explained where you have been and has asked me to assist you whenever you should need me."

Professor Snape stared at her aghast. He sank down onto a chair, his robes hanging limply from his shoulders; he suddenly looked exhausted.

"Let me help you sir, Professor Dumbledore said…."

"You cannot help me you silly girl! Don't you understand? Even the Headmaster has seen fit to abandon me to my fate it would seem. What could a mere child possibly do to help when you cannot possibly comprehend the situation?"

Hermione stood, drawing herself to her full height she said quietly "I understand more than you think sir, the Headmaster informed me that you are a spy."

Snape looked up sharply at this statement, his features becoming even more drawn as he took in the determination on her face.

"He asked me to help you sir, to take your reports. He said that his own extra duties have taken him away from assisting you and he asked me to take his place. I realise you are unhappy about it but I want to help you."

Snape snorted "You wish to help _me_ Miss Granger? Go back to your ivory tower and forget everything the Headmaster ever told you. I can assure you I am not in need of _your_ assistance. Goodnight Miss Granger!"

He stood and tried to sweep from the room but staggered and had to grasp the door to prevent himself from falling.

"Professor!" Hermione leapt forward and grabbed his shoulder as he sank to his knees with a groan.

"Kindly let go of me Miss Granger and return to your dormitory."

"No sir, let me help you, are you injured?"

"The state of my person is of no concern to you, I repeat; go back to your room."

"I'm not going to leave you sitting on the floor! Heaven knows when Dumbledore will be back and if you're hurt you could bleed to death! At least let me help you to your rooms, I do know some healing spells and I promise I'll leave you alone if you still want me to."

Snape struggled to his feet and stood swaying slightly as he glared down at her.

"Miss Granger I am not used to such disobedience, you will go to your room and repeat nothing of what you have seen tonight."

"No sir I will not!"

"Very well, detention with me tomorrow night. You will be extracting Flobberworm livers without gloves."

He turned from her and slowly made his way out of the room. Hermione could hear him making his way down the staircase; his breathing was heavy and she could tell it was taking every ounce of strength in his body not to collapse again. She decided to follow him, just to insure he made it to his rooms without any further problems.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Snape's journey through the corridors to the dungeons was agonisingly slow compared to his usual brisk pace. His breathing was quite laboured and he seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Hermione followed at some distance but he remained unaware of her presence.

Wandering through the labyrinth of dank dungeon corridors was not a pleasant experience for Hermione. Although there were some torches to light the way, they were few and far between compared to the ones which lit the Hogwarts corridors above ground. Cobwebs festooned the walls and hung from the ceiling; which in places was low enough for Hermione to touch. Small slimy creatures scuttled away as she walked, hiding in the dark damp corners and making strange sounds. She passed no other students and was grateful that they didn't seem to be anywhere near the Slytherin common room or the Potions Lab.

The ground was sloping downwards now as Professor Snape descended even deeper into the bowels of the castle. The walls became solid rock instead of stone blocks and they ran and dripped with moisture. Hermione realised that they must be under the lake as the temperature dropped even further and she began to shiver.

Snape's progress seemed to be getting slower and slower; Hermione could see him just ahead of her in the dim flickering light. Suddenly he stopped and Hermione froze, she took a couple of steps back into the shadows in case he turned round and saw her. She watched as he stood as still as a statue, her breath visible in the cold air; then she gasped in horror as he slowly sank to the ground. She was immobile for a moment at the sight of her most acerbic and aloof professor showing such weakness. All of her teachers seemed so untouchable and invincible but none more than Snape; to see him in such a weakened state made Hermione's blood run cold.

She galvanised herself into action and ran forward to where he lay.

"Professor can you hear me? Don't try to move I'll go and get help!"

Snape let out a harsh groan "What are you doing here Miss Granger? I told you to go back to your room." His voice was weak but still managed to convey his displeasure.

"Well it's a good job I didn't listen sir, try to keep still and I'll fetch Madame Pomfrey."

"You'll do no such thing! I don't want that overbearing mother hen fussing around me. I can manage Miss Granger if you would just leave me in peace."

"But sir, you're in no fit state to help yourself; you could barely walk when you left the Headmaster's office and now look at you! If you don't want me to fetch anyone you'll just have to let me help you."

"Very well Miss Granger, if it means I'll get some peace at last you may help me to my chamber."

He managed to stand by himself although it seemed to take a great effort. He seemed to be favouring his left side and although his face gave little away, Hermione could see the taught lines of tension around his mouth. He gestured impatiently at her and she tentatively put her arm around his waist. Snape stiffened at the contact and she realised that this was the first time in seven years that she had touched him.

"Lean on me Professor, let me help you."

Snape sighed and slowly allowed more of his weight to rest on Hermione.

"This way then Miss Granger, my chambers are not far away."

They began a slow shuffle in the semi-darkness, each step more painful for Snape as he inched his way along. Hermione could feel his muscles twitching under his robes and did her best to hurry him without making things worse. She was suddenly aware of how tall he was; well over 6 feet while she was only 5ft3. He was also warm and solid against her dispelling the myth that he was a vampire or some other creature of the night. He smelled of potions ingredients, sandalwood and sweat and more worryingly there was the distinctive coopery smell of blood.

"Sir are you bleeding?"

"How very astute of you Miss Granger, I believe I may have a slight scratch on my shoulder but nothing for you to concern yourself with."

Hermione said nothing but she was determined to have a look at him when they finally reached his rooms, even if she had to put him in a full body bind to do it!

Abruptly Snape came to a stop in front of the solid rock wall. He pulled out his wand and flicked it towards the wall. The outline of a door became visible and as Hermione watched the solid rock seemed to melt away leaving a very old looking wooden door. Snape twitched his wand again and the door creaked open. Hermione waited with baited breath to see if he would send her away or if he would actually accept her help. He hesitated seemingly lost in thought, only a slight pulse at his temple gave away something of his inner turmoil. Clearly he wished her to go but he was incapable of managing by himself.

"Professor? Let me help you inside, I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Very well Miss Granger but I will have your wand oath that you will not speak of this to anyone, especially Potter and Weasley."

"You have my word sir."

They shuffled inside and the door closed quietly behind them. Hermione glanced around curiously in the dim light. The room was small and dark and full of books and papers all piled haphazardly on the floor and on shelves which ran from floor to ceiling. There was an empty fireplace on the far wall with a rather moth-eaten chair beside it. A low table was in front of the chair and it to was covered in papers. There was a desk and chair in a corner which was nearly buried under parchments that looked remarkably like student essays and homework covered in vicious red ink in the Potion Masters spidery scrawl. Hermione helped Snape to his chair and he sank down wearily.

"Sir, may I see your injuries? I need to help you if you won't see Madam Pomfrey; although I do think you'd be better off going to her."

"I do not need _that_ woman Miss Granger. I am perfectly capable of healing myself. I only ask that you pass me some of my blood replenishing potion before you go."

"Of course sir, where is it?"

"Go through that door over there; it leads to my bedroom Miss Granger. You will find the bathroom beyond. The potion is in the cupboard there. Please don't feel the need to snoop Miss Granger, I will be timing you."

Hermione huffed slightly with indignation "Professor I assure you…."

"The potion Miss Granger!"

Hermione glared at him and stalked through the door to Snape's bedroom. The room was equally dismal and cold as the sitting room had been. She pointed her wand at the fire place and cheerful flames erupted filling the room with flickering light and warmth. She looked around for the bathroom door, the room was dominated by books yet again and piles of them were heaped on the floor. A single bed was pushed up against the wall and covered with a very old and tatty looking blanket. A wardrobe stood next to the bed, its doors falling off its hinges. On the far wall was a door, Hermione opened it cautiously revealing a tiny cramped bathroom. There was no luxurious bath like the one in the prefect's bathroom, just a small tub surrounded by a mouldy looking shower curtain. The tiles were a dingy grey colour which Hermione thought with a good clean may actually be white. The wash basin was the same dismal grey, the taps rusting and old. There was a dilapidated looking cupboard in the corner which when Hermione opened creaked loudly. Rows and rows of different coloured potions greeted her, each with a precise label in Snape's handwriting. She searched through them quickly and grabbed a blood replenishing potion as well as a couple for pain relief. Hurrying back into the sitting room she stopped at the sight which greeted her.

Professor Snape was slumped in his chair, his head lolling at an unnatural angle. His features looked waxy and drawn and he was clearly unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hermione stood frozen with horror as she looked at her stricken professor. His breathing was shallow and sweat was beading on his upper lip. She opened his mouth and poured in the blood replenishing potion, he swallowed reflexively and some colour returned to his cheeks but he did not wake up.

"Professor can you hear me? Wake up; you've got to wake up!"

She shook his shoulders but got no response. She knew she should summon help, Madam Pomfrey or the Headmaster if he was back, but Snape had made it clear that he didn't want anyone. Taking a deep breath she made her decision; Dumbledore had asked her to help, warned her that sometimes she would need to heal the professor, so she would make a start now. Grabbing her wand she levitated him from his chair and across the room to his bedroom.

Keeping him floating at a manageable height she began to tug off his robes. When she reached his frock coat she let out a huge sigh, all the little buttons would take forever to undo! She slipped open the first one and watched in amazement as all the others undid themselves in turn.

"So that's how you do it Professor" she smiled to herself as she draped the coat over the end of his bed.

Beneath the coat he wore a black waistcoat over a fine white shirt. The shirt however was torn and heavily stained with blood. Hermione paled when she saw it and very carefully began to ease the waistcoat and shirt from his shoulders. The shirt was stuck to him in places where the blood had dried and he whimpered slightly when she pulled it free. His chest was deathly pale and heavily scarred under the shirt, although Hermione could see that the scars were old. He had extensive bruising on his torso and arms and a few minor cuts on his forearms. She whispered a healing spell and the cuts began to seal themselves. Looking down, she could see a few drops of fresh blood on the floor, gritting her teeth against what she might see she waved her wand and turned his body so that he hovered face down.

The sight that met her eyes made her bile rise in her throat. Snape's back was a bloody mess of lacerations. Some only superficial but one or two very deep and still oozing blood. Hermione cast a gentle cleansing spell and most of the dried blood disappeared leaving her with a clean surface with which to work.

She hurried back into the bathroom and searched the potions cupboard. Grabbing some bruise salve and some wound cleaning paste she dashed back to the professor. Spreading the paste gently onto the deepest of the gashes she racked her brain for the most powerful healing spell that she knew. They had only been taught very basic spells in class but Hermione had spent enough time in the hospital wing with Harry to know some of the more powerful spells which needed to be sung. With shaking hands she raised her wand above Snape's back and began to sing the words she had heard Madame Pomfrey use. Slowly the flesh began to knit itself back together leaving raised angry looking scars. Hermione worked on Snape's back for over an hour until all the cuts were sealed. She rubbed the wound cleaning paste all over his back for good measure and then turned him face up.

The bruises on his chest stood out vividly against the stark white of his skin, one was even shaped like a boot print and she shuddered to think what he had been through that evening. She began to rub the bruise slave into his battered flesh, her gentle fingers soothing against the angry looking marks. His skin was soft and warm under her hands and he sighed softly as the bruises began to fade.

Hermione was exhausted but the professor appeared to be healing well. His cuts were closed, the scars fading, and the bruises were soothed away by the salve. She lowered him gently onto his bed and covered him with the tatty looking blanket. Looking down at it in disgust she took off her own jumper and transfigured it into a soft warm quilt. Laying the quilt over him instead she took the blanket herself. Sinking down onto a chair by his bed she wrapped it around herself, she was shivering now in her thin t-shirt.

Snape still showed no sign of waking up although he appeared to be sleeping peacefully now. Hermione determined that she would stay with him until he woke and shouted at her to go away. She smiled to herself;

"I never thought I'd look forward to you shouting at me sir, but at the moment I'd welcome it."

Sinking lower in her chair, Hermione felt her eyes close and she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: First can I say thank you so much to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate hearing your thoughts, I'm not very confident with my writing and to hear that people are enjoying the story really encourages me to carry on!_

_I'm hoping now to update the story once a week, I will try to do it more often but real life sometimes gets in the way! Updates should now be regularly every Wednesday. Hope you enjoy this chapter please let me know what you think!_

_Once again it's not mine; JK Rowling takes all the credit!_

**Chapter Four**

Hermione was floating somewhere soft and warm when she began to hear an unpleasant noise somewhere far away. She frowned slightly; what was this irritating thing that prickled at the back of her mind and disturbed her rest? She sighed and began to float slowly towards the noise; it seemed to be snarling at her. As she got closer she became more and more aware that she was no longer feeling quite so warm and comfortable; rather cold and awkward with a sharp pain in her neck. The noise became louder and it seemed to be repeating the same thing over and over again. With a sudden jolt Hermione opened her eyes to a dismal room and a very angry Professor Snape growling her name with ever increasing irritation. Her neck had a crick in it from sleeping in his chair and the thin ratty blanket had slipped from her shoulders leaving her shivering in the damp room. The fire had burned out but there was a thin grey light permeating the gloom from somewhere above her head.

"Miss Granger!" Snape snarled "Will you kindly explain to me what you are doing in my chamber?"

Hermione looked up at him; he was standing in front of her, fully buttoned up and more angry than she had ever seen him. Fury was rolling off him in waves and for the first time in her life, Hermione felt truly afraid of him. She stood, deliberately slowly, folding the blanket to give herself time to think of an adequate response.

"Don't you remember sir? I helped you back here last night. You had been injured and you collapsed. Professor Dumbledore did explain to me that I would need to heal you from time to time although I wasn't expecting to have to start on our first night."

Snape stared at her, the pulse at his temple throbbing as he visibly tried to control himself.

"You will forget everything that you have seen or heard Miss Granger, do I make myself clear?"

"But sir, I haven't taken your report yet and I really need to check that your back is healing properly. Last night was the first time that I tried those healing spells and I want to make sure I didn't do anything wrong."

She took a step towards him and he flinched away as if she had tried to pour boiling water over him.

"Leave Miss Granger."

"But you're….."

He cut her off with a growl "Get out!"

She fled, pushing her way through the old wooden door that led to the dank corridors of the dungeon. They were as dark and cold as they had been the previous night, the torches flared to life briefly as she passed but did not stay lit for long forcing her to hurry and she stumbled and slipped on the wet rock.

Eventually after several wrong turns she found her way back to the Great Hall. Breakfast was in full swing and she grabbed a couple of slices of toast on her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were simultaneously stuffing their faces with bacon and eggs whilst having an animated conversation with Seamus and Dean. Judging by the way Ron was waving his arms about, Hermione guessed it was about Quidditch and neither of them noticed as she slipped away.

Once back in her own room Hermione sank onto her bed; her head whirling with everything that had happened. She would have to speak to the Headmaster and explain to him that she had failed to gain Professor Snape's trust. She sighed; it had not been a pleasant experience, but having seen firsthand what the Potions Master went through on a regular basis, she found she wanted to help him more than ever. There was something about seeing this prickly, disagreeable man reduced to an unconscious whimpering mass of pain that made her want to protect him. He may have been a nasty piece of work while he was awake, but asleep he had transformed into something else entirely. Although she didn't want Dumbledore to force Snape to take her into his confidence, more than ever she wanted to win it herself. Resolving to speak to the Headmaster as soon as she was able and persuade him to let her have one more try with Snape, Hermione began to get ready for her classes.

The day passed slowly; double Transfiguration followed by Herbology dragged and by the time Hermione made it to her History of Magic lesson in the afternoon she was ready to scream with frustration. She had tried to speak to Professor Dumbledore at every opportunity she'd had. He had avoided her at lunchtime; disappearing with Professor Sprout even though she could have sworn he'd noticed her approaching and she was sure he would want to speak to her. She had tried again during her afternoon free period. Usually she would have relished the extra time in the library but she made herself turn away from the siren call of the books within and head towards the Headmaster's study. On her way there it seemed that things were conspiring against her again as several first years accosted her and enlisted her help in rescuing one of their friends who had inadvertently been transfigured partially into a large teapot and was running around in a panic blindly bumping into things with his spout.

After giving the first years a stern lecture about the dangers of messing around with Transfiguration, Hermione glanced at her watch, swore under her breath and started to run back towards Dumbledore's office. Panting slightly she stood by the stone Griffin to catch her breath. Checking her watch again she was horrified to see there were only 10 minutes of her free period remaining. As she stood debating whether or not to risk being late for Muggle Studies, Professor Dumbledore appeared from around the corner.

"Ah Miss Granger, always a pleasure to see you my dear."

"Professor, I really need to speak with you but I…"

"Severus my boy! I'm so glad that I've got you two together, it saves me having to send you both an owl."

Hermione dared not turn around as the Potions Master approached. She had not realised he was behind her until the Headmaster had called out to him. Snape was obviously displeased and spoke in a clipped tone.

"Headmaster, I'm afraid I don't have time…"

"Nonsense Severus, I'm sure you can make time for Miss Granger. I'd like you both to come to my office tonight. I'm looking forward to hearing how you faired last night and I'm sure Miss Granger will have some thoughts to impart regarding your special project Severus. I'm sure you didn't have the time to explain it all to her after you returned."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he regarded them both. Hermione fidgeted nervously with her tie and Snape glared back at him. Neither could spare a glance for the other.

"I'll expect you both back here at 8 o'clock then."

The Griffin leapt aside and the Headmaster stepped onto the revolving staircase, still twinkling at them both.

"Severus? I assume that's convenient for you?"

"Yes Headmaster" Snape sneered as if to say the situation was about as far from convenient as it could possibly be.

He stalked away with a billow of black robes leaving Hermione alone at the bottom of the staircase. She stood for a few minutes gathering her thoughts; what on earth was she going to say to Professor Dumbledore with Professor Snape breathing down her neck? How would she ever persuade him to let her try again when Snape himself would be there to vent the entirety of his anger on her in front of the Headmaster? She made her way to the Muggle Studies classroom with a heavy unpleasant feeling in her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I know I said I would update on Wednesday but I had a little bit of free time today so….. let me know what you think. Please review, it really makes my day!_

**Chapter Five**

At 10 to 8 Hermione reluctantly put down her homework and made her way to the Headmasters office. The heavy leaden feeling in the pit of her stomach had not left her since she had spoken to Dumbledore earlier in the day. She had been unable to eat much of her dinner, earning anxious looks from Harry and Ron;

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Harry "You've hardly eaten a thing and you look as white as a sheet."

"Professor Snape gave me a detention and he's promised me something really horrible to do. I just can't face eating in case I throw up in front of him."

"Bloody hell Hermione, what did you do?" said Ron sounding impressed "I don't think I can ever remember you getting detention off've Snape!"

She had managed to fob them off with getting in trouble for helping Neville but it didn't sound convincing even to her ears. She wondered dimly as she made her way to Dumbledore's office whether or not Snape actually _would_ make her chop Flobberworm livers. Her stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought; surely he just said that in the heat of the moment and would forget about it once he had communicated his displeasure to the Headmaster.

As she arrived at the stone griffin, Hermione could hear raised voices coming from above. Although she couldn't quite hear what was being said, it was obvious that someone was greatly displeased. Professor Snape had clearly thought to arrive before her so that he could make sure Dumbledore knew exactly how she had failed him the night before. More nervous than ever, Hermione spoke the password to the Griffin and began the ascent towards whatever waited for her at the top of the stairs.

Silence fell as Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in Miss Granger!" Dumbledore's voice sounded as cheerful as ever.

Hermione opened the door with some trepidation and slid into the room. Dumbledore twinkled at her from behind his desk.

"Come in my dear, sit down. Severus and I were just having a most fascinating discussion about last night."

Hermione stole a glance at a very agitated looking Professor Snape. He had two spots of colour across his high cheek bones and his hair looked decidedly dishevelled. His normally pale skin gleamed with a faint flush of sweat and he had obviously been very animated in his anger towards her.

"I would like to apologise sir for letting you down last night." She began, determined to put her side across before Snape could continue. "I was unable to convince Professor Snape to share his report with me. I realise that you probably want to assign someone else to help you now, but I really would like another chance. I'm sure now that Professor Snape has spoken with you he understands that you did ask me to help him and I would like to apologise to him if I spoke out of turn last night." She turned and looked at Snape who was regarding her with cold fury. "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding sir, but as you can see Professor Dumbledore did ask me to help."

"Nonsense my dear, you did an admiral job. Severus explained to me that you healed his wounds and even sat with him all night to make sure he recovered. I'm sure he was in no fit state to tell anyone anything about what Tom is planning next. He has just finished reporting to me so please don't worry yourself anymore."

Hermione glanced at Snape again and judging by the way his expression had darkened, she was sure that was not what he had told the Headmaster at all.

"Headmaster I did no….."

"Now Severus, we have other things to discuss with Miss Granger this evening." Dumbledore looked intently at Snape over the top of his glasses.

Hermione watched the silent exchange between the two men; Snape was obviously unhappy but Dumbledore's blue eyes were uncharacteristically full of steel. As she watched the Potions Master visibly deflate, Dumbledore chuckled quietly.

"Well Miss Granger I'm afraid Severus and I must ask for your help with one other little matter. Severus is currently working on another special project which we hope will help to offer some protection to those who need it when the time comes for Tom to make his final stand."

Hermione's interest was piqued immediately and she leaned forward eagerly to listen to the Headmaster.

"Severus perhaps you would be kind enough to explain to Miss Granger what it is that you are working on."

"Headmaster, I hardly think…." Began Snape sounding as angry as ever.

Dumbledore merely looked at him again over the top of his glasses. Snape sighed heavily as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Very well" he said standing and beginning to pace up and down the office.

"Miss Granger you are probably aware of the events of October 31st 17 years ago."

"Of course sir, the night Harry's parents were killed and he….."

"Quite, Miss Granger" Snape barked. "On that night the only magic that has ever repelled the Dark Lord was used. It is the only time anyone has survived the Avada Kedavra curse. It is my intention to develop and brew a potion that will re-create this ancient magic thus enabling the drinker to survive a curse cast by the Dark Lord long enough to cast one on him in turn."

Hermione gasped "But what is this ancient magic? Why has no-one attempted anything like this before?"

"Love, Miss Granger is not easy to re-create artificially as Severus has discovered." Dumbledore looked at her sadly.

"Love? You're trying to brew a potion that will re-create love? Is that even possible? I know there are love potions in existence but they don't create true love only enslavement to the person who brews them. Besides potions like that are illegal!"

"I'm well aware of the love potions that are already in existence." Snape regarded her coldly. "The potion that I am brewing will re-create the true selfless love that Lily Potter showed for her son. The love that saved him from the Dark Lord."

"I don't think you can brew that kind of love sir." Hermione said quietly "That's the kind of love that comes from the soul, it can't be re-created artificially."

"You silly girl! That is merely the sort of romantic drivel I would expect to be spouted by a Gryffindor! Love is but a series of chemical reactions triggered by hormones. If I can isolate the exact moment love begins I can re-create it in the lab."

"Miss Granger I would like you to assist Professor Snape with this task, I am aware that it may be impossible but as long as there is a chance it could offer others the same protection Harry received from his Mother then I think we have to try."

Hermione nodded slowly at the Headmaster her mind awhirl with possibilities. She was sure that love in its truest sense could never be re-created artificially but if there was any chance that even a fraction of the emotion could provide some sort of protection against Voldemort she was willing to give it a try.

"I'll do whatever I can sir."

"Excellent! Severus I'll leave Miss Granger in your capable hands. I'm sure I'm going to be hearing a great deal from the two of you over the next few weeks!"

Snape grunted and turned to leave. "Very well, Miss Granger you will accompany me to the lab and we will begin." He paused, then turned to her with a smirk; "after of course you complete your detention."

Hermione groaned and stood to follow Snape as he swept out of the office. Dumbledore chuckled softly to himself as he watched them leave.

"Good luck Miss Granger, I'm sure if anyone can help Severus create love it will be you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Snape led the way quickly to the dungeons; they walked in silence with Hermione wondering if he really would make her serve her detention. They reached the Potions classroom and Snape moved quickly between the empty desks to the storeroom.

"Quickly Miss Granger, I haven't got all night." He growled and Hermione sighed inwardly as she realised his anger had still not abated.

Once in the storeroom, Snape tapped a series of jars with his wand and the entire back wall slid noiselessly to one side revealing a dark room beyond. Snape flicked his wand and lit the torches bathing the space with a warm cheery glow. As she stepped into the room, Hermione could see that it was a small Potions lab. The equipment gleamed in the torch light along with rows and rows of jars with dark slimy looking contents. There were shelves from floor to ceiling along two walls. Rows of caldrons in different sizes and every conceivable kind of metal were polished until they shone and stacked on one set of shelves. There were ancient looking books, their cracked leather spines worn with age until their titles were no longer discernable. The whole room smelt of a musty old library book and Hermione's fingers twitched with the need to delve into those books and discover the secrets within.

Strange instruments littered the other shelves amongst the jars of ingredients. There were different kinds of knives and stirring rods as well as something which looked very much like a muggle Bunsen burner. Hooked instruments with wicked looking points vied for space with wooden boxes and long rubber tubes; it was like an Aladdin's cave.

In the centre of the room was a large wooden bench with a sink at one end. There was an old wooden stool and a rather rickety looking step ladder propped up against it. Professor Snape carried the step ladder to one of the shelves and climbed up to reach something on the top one.

"This is my private lab Miss Granger, whilst you are in this room you must use as little magic as possible. Some of the items in these jars can be extremely volatile and react badly if there is too much magical residue in the air. The only time I permit the use of a wand is in a dire emergency. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

Snape came down from the ladder, it creaked and groaned ominously but he paid it no attention. He was carrying a large tray of something covered with a hessian cloth.

"This is your task for the evening Miss Granger. The Headmaster has rather rashly seen fit to burden me with your presence yet again, and he has requested that I postpone your detention." He sneered as if greatly displeased by this notion. "Therefore I will make use of you some other way. This potion requires a great deal of care Miss Granger; any mistake could prove fatal to anyone attempting to confront the Dark Lord. Do I make myself clear? I require the utmost concentration while you are here."

"I understand sir, what do you want me to do?"

Snape gave her a hard appraising look and she fidgeted awkwardly under his gaze.

"This is the finest quality lavender that Professor Sprout can provide. I require large quantities of it chopped as finely as you can. I will provide you with the correct knife and it must not be contaminated with any foreign matter."

His lips wrinkled in disgust as he took in her appearance, lingering on her hair which floated about her face in its usual curly mass. He flicked his wand and she felt a chill at the back of her neck. Lifting her hand to feel what had happened, she discovered that he had secured her hair up on top of her head in a rather efficient bun. Another flick of his wand and her muggle jeans and jumper were covered by a long apron which was tied rather tightly at the back.

"Professor, I thought we weren't supposed to use magic in here, what if something happens?"

"I believe I said that _you_ were not to use magic in here Miss Granger." Snape smirked and Hermione felt her cheeks redden.

He uncovered the lavender and laid a small wicked looking knife on the bench. The blade was gold and it looked as scarp as a surgeon's scalpel.

"Chop this as finely as you can. When you have finished place it in this jar." He indicated a large empty glass jar on the furthest shelf. "I will begin to prepare the base. I will tolerate no interruptions!" He glared at her to emphasise his point and turned back to the shelves, climbing the ladder again.

Hermione sighed and picked up her knife. This was going to be a long night if all she had to do was chop lavender in silence! The rhythmic chopping soon lulled her into day dreams and the smell of the herb washed over her its perfume growing stronger with each slice of its leaves. She had soon chopped the pile in front of her and she moved to place it in the glass jar. Snape was busy on the other side of the bench and he gave no indication that he was even still aware of her presence.

Taking the rare opportunity to see him so absorbed in his work, Hermione watched him carefully. He was slicing something which looked like a large pomegranate; chopping the small amount of flesh and crushing the seeds into a pulp. His long slender fingers held the fruit steady as his sharp knife whispered through the skin. Hermione was mesmerised; his fingers were slim and tapered, piano fingers her Mum would've called them. He moved deftly, almost seeming to caress the fruit and the knife.

"Have you finished Miss Granger?" Snape said lazily making Hermione jump and then blush slightly when she realised he knew that she had been watching him.

"Yes, is there anything else I can do Professor?"

"There is always plenty more you can do Miss Granger." His voice was low and melodic now; chopping the pomegranate must have soothed him out of his bad mood. He was watching her intently now, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"Cat got your tongue Miss Granger?"

"Uh no Professor sorry, I was just, um, what is it you want me to do next?" She cringed inwardly as how flustered she sounded. Since when had she ever been flustered around Snape? Hermione concluded that it must be the heat in the room and the overwhelming smell of lavender that was making her babble like a first year and not the fact that she suddenly found Snape's hands so fascinating.

Snape had ascended his creaky old ladder again and came down bearing yet more lavender. He placed it on her chopping board and returned to his side of the bench. The room seemed to be growing increasingly hot and Hermione wiped her brow surreptitiously, a thin film of sweat covered her face and the smell of the lavender was now starting to make her feel quite sick.

She chopped listlessly stealing occasional glances at Snape. Eventually he finished what he was doing and approached her side of the bench. He leaned over her to inspect her work and she heard him snort softly.

"Miss Granger I believe I asked for you to chop this as finely as possible, kindly ensure that you pay attention to my instructions." He barked and Hermione recognised the tone of anger that had returned to his voice.

Without warning Snape reached down and seized her hand with his. He guided her fingers over the knife and began to cut the lavender into impossibly small slices. His breath was warm on her cheek and she tensed every muscle in her body. Her sudden awareness of him; his smell, his warmth, his solidness, made her completely unable to concentrate on what he was showing her. The feel of his hand over hers on the knife was red hot and burning.

"That is how it should be done; ensure that you give it your full concentration."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." She said in a breathy voice which sounded alien even to her own ears.

Snape abruptly let go and strode over to another huge pile of lavender.

"I expect this lab to be left in the condition in which you found it, Better hurry Miss Granger you have fifteen minutes until curfew and I hear Mr Filch is giving out particularly nasty punishments this term." He smirked nastily, "Goodnight Miss Granger!"

He swept out of the room and back towards the Potions classroom leaving Hermione gaping at him. Was he really going to just leave her there? She looked at the huge pile of herbs she was working on and the equally large pile Snape had left her. Flexing her back and neck muscles she settled in for a long nights work.


End file.
